Puella Magi SpaceTime Magica
by picklesentenial
Summary: Dave is a normal kid who just moved to a new city when he finds himself caught in a witches labyrinth only to meet a girl capable of amazing things
1. Chapter 1

It was a typical day for Dave Strider considering he'd just moved from sunny warm Houston, Texas to Mason City, Iowa. He guessed the City was decently large considering the area but it seemed to slow after Houston. Dave was taking the evening to wander the streets and see what was in his new surroundings. While walking down an alleyway the teenage boy halted in his tracks as he felt a sense of foreboding in the air. Cautiously he reached into the air with his right hand feeling a curtain like resistance against it, going against his better judgement he continued forward stepping through the invisible wall.

Dave stood in wonder at the world he stood in. The slim alleyway had given way to a gigantic victorian style courthouse filled with every color you could imagine all moving and shifting like smoke in the breeze, the bright colors were muted by a pair of sunglasses placed on the blonde's nose. All around Dave was the sound of muted conversation with a violent cackling laughter that reverberated through the halls. Behind the laughter Dave could hear gunshots. Curiosity once again getting the better of Dave as he began to walk forward.

As Dave walked he began to notice where the cacophony of voices was coming from the bunches of walking creatures that strongly resembled sticks of chalk. The chalk creatures followed Dave as he walked towards the laughter. When he sped up they did too when they began to reach him they started clawing at his legs, Dave quickly realized these things weren't friendly and he began running to the laughter hoping they could call off the chalk beasts. No matter how fast Dave ran the chalk was always a little faster they kept grabbing onto his legs. Dave nearly fell many times but managed to stay on his feet, that is until he reached what he guessed was the main room of the courthouse.

The courtroom was mainly teal in color with red and white striped canes with dragon heads all around a center pit filled with a gigantic white dragon with glowing red eyes. The Dragon's mouth was open showing off large angular teeth through which the cackling was coming. It was shooting regular bursts of cartoon esc fire at a girl standing on top of one of the canes, she was returning all of the Monster's fire with bullets from rifles she seemed to draw from thin air. Dave noted her ridiculous costume even if it wasn't the best time to be thinking of fashion. The girl wore a white ruffled vest that tucked into a black skirt right under her chest and neon green boots over black and white striped stockings with a pair of dog ears on her head. After dodging a blast of fire she jumped at the monster when in a flash of jade light she was gone. She reappeared right in between the glowing red eyes drawing out a final gun she shouted something before firing a bolt of green energy into it's head. Then as suddenly as the whole thing began the courtroom faded away leaving Dave in the alleyway.

Standing up Dave saw the girl fall gracefully to the ground in normal street clothes. After picking something up off the ground she turned to the entrance of the alleyway finally noticing Dave. Her green eyes widening behind her big round glasses she looked like a deer caught in the headlights. Looking at Dave for half a second she turned and ran as fast as she could. Dave sprinted after her shouting out "wait" into the night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Gomen for not updating this earlier but to tell the truth I'm shitty with being punctual on writing things. I'm also really bad at doing multiple chapter stories but I'll do my best on this. Once again sorry for the delay in updating I'll try to update once a month at least. Thanks to anyone who might actually read this.**

* * *

Dave woke early the next morning to the sound of his alarm clock spitting hella chill beats. The sun was just rising casting a golden glow on the mostly red room, and stinging Dave's now shade less eyes. Slapping the power button on his alarm, and grabbing his pointy anime shades that had been a gift from his bro he wandered off to the shower to get ready for the day.

The hot water pelted Dave's back as he methodically cleaned himself. Naturally the teenager's thoughts began to meander to what happened the previous night. Dave had no clue where the girl could have gone he'd ran after her only to end up at a dead end with her no where to be seen. He was curious as to her odd "magical" powers. His head slowly began to fill with questions to which he had no answer, who was the girl? What had she been fighting? Where did she go?

Resigning to the fact that it was probably some messed up dream Dave turned off the water. Wrapping a towel around his waist Dave stared at his reflection in the steamy bathroom mirror studying his own crimson eyes as he slid the sunglasses over them. Dave prepared for his first day at school without thinking letting his thoughts move from all the things he could remember from the courthouse he decided it was definitely a dream.

Dave left his apartment feeling better about the whole ordeal. His walk to school was extremely uneventful, some might even call it boring. Dave however found it comforting, you see many things had changed in his switch of locations but the walk to school was calming. It felt so normal for him just the feel of converse on concrete that he almost walked straight past the school building.

Our character's nerves began to creep up on him as he walked into the unfamiliar halls, but of course he didn't let it show on his face Striders were far to cool for unease. With out breaking stride he found his first class and walked through the door feeling a similar sense of foreboding from the night before. The pale boy took a deep breath as he glanced around the room suddenly his heart jumped as his eyes widened connecting with a pair of neon green ones behind big round glasses. Dave's entire morning of reassurance that it was just a dream crumbled away as he stared into the eyes of the girl who'd defeated a dragon, the girl who had ran, the girl with the magic powers.

* * *

**Woop well I'm leaving this here. Funny enough my first day of highschool is tomorrow lol. Alright then thank you for reading! Please tell me if there are any mistakes or give me ideas for the next chapter because honestly I have no clue what to put next :/**


	3. Chapter 3

Dave's eyes widened behind his shades as he stared at the girl who stared straight back at him before looking intensely at a patch of air. The tall boy tried to regain his composure striding in a way that suited his surname he went to the teachers desk and introduced himself to the teacher, who directed him to an empty desk that just so happened to be next to Miss Mystery. Dave himself walked over to the desk focused entirely on not breaking stride or face, before sitting down in the desk.

Dave's Homeroom class was exceedingly dull in his perspective, after the he had to introduce himself to the class his teacher told them they could socialize quietly. Unsurprisingly to Dave he was bombarded by a group of students who only seemed interested in bugging him about his life story and why he moved from Houston Texas to shit fuck no where in Iowa because really who the frick lives in Iowa by _choice. _Dave however only wanted to talk to the one person who didn't seem to be clinging to his every word like it would cure the state of corn monsters. Miss Mystery as Dave decided to permanently call her in his inner monologue was still staring at the same patch of air her saucer like eyes focused intently. A blonde girl catches his gaze and her black painted lips fall into a smirk before quietly whispering in his ear "Her name is Jade Harley" Dave turned to look at her only to see said smirk and a pair of knowing orchid eyes.

* * *

Strider's morning classes passed quickly walking from class to class only to end up in the lunch room searching for a place to sit eyes falling on Jade sitting by herself. Dave being the "cool" guy he is struts up to her plopping into the seat in front of her with his plate of shitty school food. Jade jumps at the sound of someone sitting only to whisper curses under her breath as she saw Dave by this point she would have much preferred one of the "jocks" seeing how long they could sit by her before feeling uncomfortable and leaving only to laugh at her with their friends. Dave didn't quite catch on to the look of annoyance in her eyes as he spoke

"So I'm guessing you understand why I'm here but let's pretend you don't for a sec alright. So I'm walkin down the street and all of a sudden bam it's rainbow rumpus party town and some whacked out chick it fighting a motherfucking dragon with shotguns. So I'm sitting there like yoo and she's all like haha suck my dick dragon and bam I'm back in the ally and the same chick just ollies the fuck out of there like she just walked in on her parents in the sack. Then like some shit out of an anime bam same girl goes to my new school. So care to elaborate on what the ever loving fuck happened?"

Jade looked at a spot on the table for a few minutes before making a few hand gestures at the air before sighing deeply,

"Alright so I don't know how exactly to explain this but lets go with this. So my somethings happened and then I got magic powers and I have to use them to fight evil monsters? I don't know like you said it's like some shitty anime." Jade pushed her head in her hands.

"So if your the one who's already magical does that mean that I'm the anime protagonist who we'll spend like forever focusing on me getting my ass handed to me then you kicking ass?" Jade laughed and Dave decided he liked her laugh it was slightly nasal like her voice but it was sweet and tinkling. Jade held her hand out to Dave smiling an showing off buck teeth,

"My name is Jade Harley, Magical Girl Extraordinaire and you are?" Dave shook her hand before replying.

"Dave Strider"

* * *

**gomen for being shitty at upd8int but lol no ones even reading this so who cares. But whateves I'm rlly tired and I doo my best at rambling like Dave when I'm tired. In other news I write short ass chapeters plz plz if you read this review with where you want the story to go the more ideas I can get the faster I can upd8. Ilu and I'll see you when I get around to writing more.**


	4. Chapter 4

Dave and Jade walked together along the bike trail that lead to Jade's home in the country. Jade leading Dave along the path talking about nothing in particular to Dave who couldn't seem to pay attention to what she was saying, too busy adoring her voice and laugh as she spoke.  
Dave decided he wouldn't mind listening to Jade talk all day long. It's only when he runs into Jade that he realized that he really was not paying any attention to where they were walking and more to how her skirt fluttered around her knees with each step, he probably jumped about two feet in the air when he heard a loud distorted bark type noise only to be pinned down by a big ass white dog like the dog was bigger than him Dave's head slammed audibly against the trail sending Dave's shades skittering across the ground. Dave's vision went black for a second as all the air was knocked out of him the only sound being the wolf like dog's barking as Dave simply laid on the ground stunned.

Jade on the hand was yanking back the dog she knew as Becquerel off of her new friends she didn't really get what Bec's deal was usually he was happy and friendly towards anyone who wandered through the woods that made up his favorite play place. His hostile behavior to Dave actually scared her and she'd fought giant monsters before! With a shotgun! Jade had to pick Bec up which considering the dog's size was magic in itself.  
Dave on the other hand was still lying shocked on the ground shadeless with a face coated in doggie slobber and not in the cute way like when you get home from school and your dog licks your face to welcome you home but like in a rabid dog just about killed you way. No one could really blame him for being surprised but he would look back on this moment in time and feel intense embarrassment over what a wimp he was. Jade pulled Dave to his feet before wiping the drool off of his eyelids realizing there were no shades sitting serenely on the bridge of his nose. "Ohmygosh Dave I'm so sorry Bec's never jumped on someone like that before and I don't know what his deal was and-"

"Jade," Dave interrupted her mid ramble "Where are my shades?" now Dave didn't particularly have any issues with his eyes but do to his being a hairs breadth from albinism they were pretty sensitive to light and I should tell you that Iowa afternoons are hecka bright. Dave heard Jade pick something up followed by the sound of plastic hitting the ground "Uh, Dave how important were those?" Dave felt his stomach drop "Jade please tell me they aren't broke. I literally need them to see rn." keeping his eyes shut Dave walked like a blind person while reaching for Jade when suddenly he felt the ground fly out from under his feet as he was picked up bridal style with no warning, Jade giggled at the very high-pitched squeak Dave let out as he flipped himself backwards with all the thrashing about he was doing. "Give a guy some notice before you pick 'em up Harley" Dave muttered face pressed into the black top Jade was once again sputtering out apologies like an old pick up truck as she helped Dave get back on his feet cursing to himself as he felt the tell-tale trickle of blood down his face and the sharp pain in his nose alerting him that he broke it Dave muttered curses to himself while he tried to reset it in a way that wouldn't require Bro to snap it into place later. "Oh my god Dave I'm so so so so sosososoooo sorry!" Jade was freaking out at that moment trying to help Dave stop the flow of blood so with her natural quick thinking she reached into her bag and grabbed a wad of tissue and handed it to Strider before pulling him onto her back and running to her house. Dave himself was clinging to Jade the way only a Strider can cling while holding the tissue to his bleeding nose.

* * *

After a short jog to her house the ravenette dropped the bleeding boy on her couch and flipped off all the lights. The blond himself trying to stop the trickle of blood. Jade had gone somewhere in the house to find medical supplies, considering her Grandfather's fondness of hunting was fairly easy to find inside a camping bag. When she returned to Dave she had to stop and question if Dave had pop blood vessels in both of his eyes because the irises perfectly matches the red of the blood that coated his face. She'd always been questioned about her whether or not her neon green eyes were real but red eyes were a huge stretch for her to believe. But thinking back on it she remembered how he'd said he needed the now broken sunglasses to see and your home room teacher didn't question him about them. Dave pulled her from her trance "yo Harley I'd really appreciate it if instead of just standing there you give me a hand with this." Jade whispered "oh right" under her breath before stepping over to Dave to help him clean up.

* * *

**Sorry for how sucky this update is but I've fixed the typos and junk that were in it. Thanks for reading and I'll have a new chapter whenever I feel like it because I can't be consistant with my writing. I'm sorry for all the rambly junk but considering I'm writing this mostly from Daves pov I feel like I need to, but soon there will be a plot afoot I'll have John and Rose join in the fun soon too. again thanks for reading and good night.**


End file.
